


Fallen

by Detaur



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:08:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26353942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Detaur/pseuds/Detaur
Summary: Trey Clover is a completely ordinary student in the insanity that is Night Raven College, and he'd like to keep it that way.
Relationships: Trey Clover/Jade Leech
Comments: 6
Kudos: 85





	Fallen

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a long time since I've written a formal fanfiction, but sometimes you need to make your own food.

Trey Clover prided himself in being ordinary. Just an average beta in a school filled to brim with whack jobs. He was well respected by the other students of Heartslabyul as their level headed vice dorm leader. And with Riddle now more rational after his overblot, Trey had everything he wanted in life, and would do everything to keep it that way.

Tending to his strawberry garden in the Science Club, he heard footsteps. Trey wondered if Rook had forgotten something in the clubroom. But the lack of charismatic drivel while entering made it seem unlikely, unless the blond man was on the prowl.

“Hello Trey-san” he heard a polite voice called out to him. 

Trey stood up and removed his goggles so he could put on his glasses. There stood the elder of the Leech brothers looming over him with a sharp grin. The Leech twins were rightfully feared by the students of Night Raven College for being a pair of huge intimidating alphas. 

“Oh, hey Jade. Did you come for more strawberries?” Trey answered smoothly. This is far from the first interaction he’s had with Jade, they’ve become fairly well acquainted over the course of the year, with them both being vice dorm heads.

“No, I’m afraid not this time, although your crop is looking lovely,” he praised bending down to inspect the strawberries briefly before standing back up. “I’ve come here to ask you a question.” 

Trey raised his eyebrows a bit skeptical. Whenever Jade had a question regarding recipes or vice dorm head work he normally did so over email. It was strange of him to confront Trey alone like this over a simple question. He prayed this wasn’t going to be a way to involve him in the shadier business practices of Monstro Lounge. “Okay” Trey answered with a hint of confusion in his voice.

“Why would an alpha like yourself pretend to be a beta?” 

The question cut deep into Trey. His heart beated faster. _How did he know?_ He did his best to compose himself, knowing that showing any sign of panic would be falling right into Jade’s hands. “What are you talking about?” he replied, irritation oozing from his voice.

“Oh please, Trey-san~ We both know what I’m referring to, so spare me the theatrics~” his smile widened like a predator about to go in for the kill. “I do have a penchant for seeing through lies, with or without my unique magic. But I do hope it doesn’t come to that” he calmly stated, as if he were talking to a Monstro Lounge customer. Trey dreaded the idea of being put under Jade’s Shock to the Heart, as it would expose him even more, so he’d just have to figure out a way to avoid it.

“And what exactly are you getting out of this?” Trey replied coldly. He knew Jade would never do something unless there was something in it for him. The green haired man wondered who put Jade up to this. Most likely Azul, he supposed. The Octavinelle dorm leader could use Trey’s secret as a way to send Heartslabyul into chaos, to leverage his dorm above them. 

“Nobody. I am merely acting on my own curiosity” Jade stepped closer to Trey, disregarding the hostile aura of the bespectacled man. “Your secret is safe with me” in a sickeningly sweet voice as he put a hand on Trey’s shoulder.

“ **Be quiet** ” Trey growled, swatting away Jade’s hand with more force than necessary. “You don’t know anything,” he hissed. Trey has worked so hard to hide his identity, taking scent and rut suppressors, so he could pass off as an ordinary beta. The only ones in the entire school who knew the truth were Riddle and Cater. Jade would likely expose Trey whenever the situation best suited him, so he couldn’t trust the 2nd year with this. He didn’t want to bring Riddle any more trouble.

Jade had a thrilled look on his face, he was enjoying this. “What? That you suppress your scent to draw attention away from yourself? Because it would be strange for an alpha to completely submit to an omega, like you do with your dear Riddle~” he teased, getting even closer to Trey. “I don’t know why you don’t just claim him, it’d save you so much effort,” Jade continued with a shit eating grin. “And if you don’t, I know that Floyd would be happy to~” 

Anger consumed Trey and before he could think he punched Jade in the face -- hard, sending him onto the floor. He straddled Jade’s waist and took a hand full of his uniform shirt “Don’t talk about Riddle like that!” he shouted. This was bad, his instincts were starting to take hold of him, he couldn’t think clearly. All he could think about was showing Jade that he was the one in control.

Jade was blushing, shaking in excitement. This was going even better than Jade had ever imagined. Seeing the bespectacled man lose his compuse was a delight.“You truly are an alpha” he laughed and brought their mouths together in a rough kiss. This had caught Trey by surprise, but Jade decided to take advantage of the other’s confusion by shoving his tongue in Trey’s mouth. They fought for control of the kiss, which ultimately Trey received. Tracing over each of Jade’s sharp teeth with his tongue. The merman had always noticed how fascinated Trey had been with his teeth, and Jade found it quite adorable. 

Kissing Jade in a daze, Trey started to come back to his senses as he felt something hard on his bottom. Pulling away from the kiss, Jade was smiling sweetly, a bruise forming on the left side of his face and lip split. The second year looked pleased, like he had just found a new variety of mushroom. And then it dawned on Trey: this was exactly what Jade had been after. He riled up Trey on purpose with the sole intention to get Trey to dominate him. Trey fell right into Jade’s hands.


End file.
